


Tornando-se Pai

by MiRz



Series: Família Wayne ou Quase Wayne [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, SuperBat
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: Parte 4 da Série: Família Wayne ou quase Wayne.Após um ano e meio de namoro, Bruce e Clark decidem dar mais um passo em seu relacionamento e juntar as escovas de dente na Mansão Wayne. Infelizmente no meio da mudança de Clark, Alfred teve uma emergência familiar e precisou voltar para a Inglaterra deixando os dois adultos sozinhos com as responsabilidades. Clark começa a perceber o que é realmente ser pai.





	1. A Mudança

A decisão de Clark para largar seu pequeno, porém confortável ‘cafofo’ em Metrópolis, demorou meses para acontecer. Desde que ele e Bruce ficaram realmente sérios em seu relacionamento, ao ponto de participar ativamente na vida dos filhos do seu namorado, o bilionário havia dado dicas sutis para que os dois morassem juntos. Todas as vezes, conseguiu fugir do assunto. Ou porque fingia que não entendia a indireta, ou porque acontecia alguma coisa de última hora que atrasava os planos de se mudar.

Diana, uma velha amiga dos dois, lhe aconselhou a dar uma resposta logo antes que Bruce entendesse errado a recusa e tomasse medidas precipitadas. O jornalista tinha que admitir que a forma como Bruce levava a rejeição nunca havia passado em sua cabeça e se forçou a conversar seriamente com o namorado a respeito disso.

Não era apenas a vida dos dois que iria mudar. Bruce vinha com um pacote de cinco crianças, de forma que os dois morando juntos mudaria exponencialmente a vida delas, principalmente se não desse certo entre eles. Clark amava as crianças; e Bruce lhe garantiu que as crianças o amavam também, então, segundo o bilionário, não seria um grande impacto morarem juntos e quanto ao relacionamento dos dois, Bruce tinha muita fé de que dariam certo.

Sendo assim, Clark foi convencido. Decidiram que seria mais fácil o jornalista se mudar para a Mansão Wayne, já que haveria mais espaço para caber oito moradores, além de que seria mais fácil uma única pessoa fazer a mudança do que sete. Tinha também as crianças. A mudança de Clark já seria algo que afetaria a rotina delas e fazê-las mudar de casa seria apenas mais estressante.

Após a decisão, Clark passou semanas etiquetando as coisas que levaria com ele, as coisas que venderia junto com o apartamento ou ainda as coisas que jogaria fora. Inicialmente, achou que não seria tanto trabalho, vez que seu aparamento era pequeno, mas se surpreendeu com a quantidade de coisa que tinha acumulado e a maioria não queria se desfazer, como seus livros.

Clark fazia questão de levá-los, mesmo que provavelmente a biblioteca da Mansão já tinham as obras que possuía, mas não iam perder tempo naquele momento para ver quais eram repetidos ou não, portanto iriam todos. Os livros repetidos serão ajeitados e dados um fim quando Bruce contratar alguém para catalogá-los novamente.

O mesmo cuidado não poderia ser dado a algumas roupas, que Clark percebeu que tinha mais do que realmente usava, mas os vários bibelôs de valor sentimental que conseguiu viajando pelo mundo, iriam junto com os livros.

No final, tiveram que contratar um caminhão de mudança. A mudança ocorreria em uma sexta-feira que Clark poderia faltar no trabalho e passar todo o final de semana arrumando as coisas, ou boa parte delas.

Ao contrário do que imaginou inicialmente, o jornalista estava entusiasmado com a mudança. Não porque moraria numa mansão tão grande que mais parecia um palácio, mas sim porque estava finalmente se sentindo parte da família Wayne. Ele dormiria e acordaria ao lado de Bruce. Eles poderiam se ver antes e depois do trabalho, ajudaria na lição das crianças, as poria para dormir. Era a perspectiva de que tinha uma família sua que o animava.

As coisas começaram a dar errado, porém, no dia da mudança, quando quem chegou para ajudar o carregamento foi Bruce e não Alfred. O namorado estava lindo como sempre, aliás, mais do que o recomendado para alguém que ia mexer com caixas, carregar e descarregar caminhão e provavelmente suaria. Damian estava com o pai e pela cara do menino, parecia que havia chorado um pouco antes. 

— Ei, meu bem, o que há de errado? — Clark perguntou para o bebê de quase dois anos enquanto o pegava do colo de Bruce. Deu um beijo na cabeça de Damian e o balançou para se acalmar.

— Não precisa se preocupar, mas houve um imprevisto — disse Bruce calmo, enquanto olhava a interação do seu filho com o namorado. Deu-lhe um selinho nele de cumprimento logo depois. 

— Que imprevisto? — Clark perguntou, já se sentindo nervoso.

— A mãe do Alfred está hospitalizada e ele precisou ir para a Inglaterra às pressas.

— Oh meu Deus! Ela está bem?

— Aparentemente sim. Ela caiu da escada e quebrou a perna em dois lugares e precisaria operar, mas parece que ela tem alguns problemas de saúde que pode dificultar a recuperação. Alfred vai ficar com ela até o final do mês, que é quando a irmã dele consegue tirar férias no trabalho para ficar com a mãe — explicou. — De qualquer forma, nós dois estamos responsáveis pela mudança e por tomar conta dos diabinhos.

— Não os chame assim Bruce! — Brigou com o namorado.

— Tanto faz — o mais velho revirou os olhos.

— Você não engana ninguém, senhor Wayne. Todos sabem que você os ama.

— Claro que amo, nunca disse o contrário. Mas eu não sou cego e conheço as crias que tenho.

Clark deu risada. Bruce não mentiu. A última coisa que alguém poderia falar sobre as crianças Wayne é que eram anjos.

— Enfim, preciso parar na hora do almoço para buscar o resto deles na escola e fazer o almoço... — disse Bruce só para ser interrompido.

— Você quer dizer comprar o almoço. Baby, você sabe o que o Alfred diz sobre você mexendo na cozinha dele, além de que os meninos estão em época de prova e não podem pegar intoxicação alimentar agora.

Bruce lhe olhou feio e continuou dizendo como se nunca fosse interrompido:

— Temos que ficar de olho neles também. Dick e Jason começaram uma guerra de brincadeiras essa semana e estou tentando impedir que eles alistem Tim e Cassandra nessa também.

— E eu pensando que a mudança ia ser tranquila — lamentou Clark.

— Nunca mais você vai ter algo tranquilo na sua vida de agora em diante — Bruce sorriu para Clark e lhe roubou um beijo.

A ideia era aprofundar mais o contato entre eles, porém Damian resmungou se fazendo ser lembrado pelos dois adultos.

— Por que ele está tão mal-humorado? — Clark perguntou depois de se separarem.

— Nós levamos Alfred para o aeroporto antes de parar aqui e acho que Dami não queria que ele fosse embora. Ele veio boa parte do caminho chorando e só parou agora que cansou.

— Tenho certeza que agora ele será um bom menino enquanto carregamos o caminhão, não é, meu bem? — Clark disse fazendo beijo de esquimó com Damian, que ainda estava em seus braços. O bebê resmungou, não alegremente, mas definitivamente menos ranheta.

Infelizmente, as previsões de Clark não podiam estar mais erradas. Bruce foi até o carro e tirou a cadeirinha do banco de trás para prender seu filho nela, que começou a chorar e a gritar cada vez que um deles tentou tirá-lo do colo.

No fim, tiveram que carregar o caminhão se revezando com Damian no colo e como consequência, atrasaram a chegada à mansão e como tinha que ser, no estresse de tudo, esqueceram que tinham que pegar as outras crianças na escola. Já passava das duas e meia da tarde quando a diretora ligou para a Mansão para saber se havia acontecido alguma coisa e Clark que atendeu.

— Merda, merda, merda — o moreno gemia enquanto corria para a saída. O jornalista estava sujo de poeira, suado, cansado e com fome, mas primeiro alguém precisava pegar as crianças. — Bruce, as crianças!

— Puta merda! — Xingou Bruce, lembrando-se dos filhos. — Fique aqui com o Dami, vou buscá-las e parar para comprar o almoço.

O bilionário não estava muito melhor que Clark, mas não parecia se importar de ser fotografado por um paparazzi daquele jeito. Bruce entrou no carro e fez a curva do enorme chafariz postado na frente da entrada principal da mansão, cantando os pneus por causa da pressa que saiu e foi embora, deixando Clark sozinho com Damian.

O menino pelo menos havia dado uma trégua nas infinitas birras que resolveu ter naquele dia e não chorou quando viu o pai sair, mas estava ficando inquieto.

O pequeno se revirava no colo e chupava o dedinho da mão, sinal de que estava com fome. O Sol estava quente e não havia mais sombras onde pudessem ficar com o bebê, sendo assim, Clark decidiu que deveriam entrar.

As caixas já haviam sido descarregadas e estavam todos no pátio da frente, momento exato para fazer uma pausa. Clark achou que seria bom se hidratarem com um suco na cozinha e também para distrair a fome do bebê.

No caminho, Damian iam “conversando” com Clark, naquela linguagem que estava a anos-luz de compreensão, mas o moreno ia falando com o enteado como se entendesse tudo que este dizia.

Quando chegaram ao cômodo fresco, Clark pegou uma das mamadeiras, enchendo-a com suco de maçã para Damian e pegando um pouco para ele também. Quando terminaram de beber tudo, Clark deu uma enxaguada nos copos usados e andou com Damian pela mansão até chegar à biblioteca, que possuía um aquário enorme de decoração.

Damian adorava animais e ficou quietinho no seu colo apenas olhando e apontando para os peixes que via. Estavam na mais perfeita paz, quando de repente vozes exaltadas perturbaram a tranquilidade da casa. As outras crianças chegaram. Damian se revirou no colo querendo ir para o chão encontrar os irmãos e com as perninhas gordas, correu para a entrada vendo todos eles indo para a cozinha. Clark seguiu calmamente atrás e se juntou à família.

— Dick! Jay! Tommy! Cá! — Gritou o mais novo, chamando pelos irmãos.

— Oi, Dami! —Dick sorriu feliz, correndo até o irmãozinho, pegando-o no colo e o girando no ar.

— Dick, pare. Ele vai vomitar — alertou Bruce quando viu o filho mais velho girando com o bebê. Por estar carregando várias sacolas com as marmitas do almoço deles, não pôde tirar o caçula dos braços de Dick.

— Vai não! — teimou Dick continuando a girar Damian até o bebê realmente vomitou no chão. — Opa!

— Eu falei, vai buscar um pano na lavanderia pra mim — mandou Bruce, entregando as compras para Clark e pegando o bebê no colo.

— Ecaaaaa! — Disseram os outros três vendo o vômito no chão.

— Vamos indo para a cozinha — falou Clark para os outros com as compras e no caminho, viu Dick voltando com panos, esfregão e um balde com produtos químicos. — Dick, não precisa de tudo isso.

— Não sabia qual pegar — o menino deu de ombros e foi encontrar com o pai na entrada.

Clark colocou as sacolas no balcão, enquanto as crianças se revezavam para lavar as mãos na pia. Jason, como sempre sendo o causador de problemas, empurrava os irmãos não deixando eles usarem o jato de água e espirrava água neles.

— PARA, JASON! — Gritou Cassandra quando se viu alvo.

— Jason — Clark deu um aviso.

— Não ‘tô’ fazendo nada — resmungou, mas virou o alvo para Tim agora.

— Vou contar ‘pro’ papai! — Chorou Tim quando sentiu a blusa do uniforme toda molhada. O chão também ficou encharcado.

— Chega — falou Clark irritado. — Vem sentar, Jason, ou seu pai vai te colocar de castigo. — Relutante a criança obedeceu sentando-se à mesa.

Quando Jason ficou mais calmo, Clak perguntou mais suavemente:

— O que você pediu, Jay?

— Esse aqui! — apontou para uma das sacolas. De fato a tampa de cada marmita estava escrito o nome de cada um na caligrafia de Bruce.

Clark ajudou a servir todo mundo e logo, Dick, Damian e Bruce se juntaram a eles, almoçando em um caos organizado, com as crianças contando como foi na escola e brincando entre elas. Os dois adultos só observavam e faziam um ou outro comentário. Bruce e Clark se revezavam para cortar a carne do prato de Tim e Damian e alimentar o mais novo. Às vezes, Dick e Cas também queriam ajudar a alimentar o bebê e os dois adultos deixavam.

— A batata tá murcha e fria, quando o Alfie volta? — resmungou Tim, comendo seu almoço.

— Daqui a duas semanas — respondeu Bruce.

— Tudo isso? — Tim voltou a falar.

— O tempo passa rápido, quando você menos esperar ele estará de volta — tranquilizou Clark.

Quando terminaram de comer, as crianças subiram para se trocar e os dois morenos acompanharam as crianças até a sala de jogos. Bruce os deixou sem supervisão sob a promessa de que se comportariam enquanto os dois adultos terminavam de trazer as caixas para dentro.

— Dick, você é o capitão agora, toma conta deles, ok? — brincou Bruce, colocando um chapéu de pirata na cabeça do seu filho mais velho. — Vocês todos obedeçam seu irmão. Qualquer coisa estaremos lá embaixo ou no nosso quarto.

— Nosso? — Clark perguntou ouvindo o namorado.

— Sim, nosso — Bruce sorriu e lhe beijou na bochecha e saindo.

O repórter ouviu risadinhas. Virou apenas para ver que as crianças olhavam para eles. Ficou um pouco vermelho, por ser pego nesse momento íntimo com Bruce, mas se despediu, saindo também.

Bruce e Clark levaram todas as caixas para seus devidos cômodos para serem ajeitadas em meia hora, porém quase duas horas depois que a arrumação começou, os dois se viram sendo chamados por Jason, que corria desesperado até eles.

— Papai, papai! O Dick ‘tá’ machucado! — disse a criança assustada.

Clark sentiu o sangue drenar do seu rosto e assistiu Bruce ficar pálido também. Sem perder tempo, os dois correram até a sala de jogos com Jason em seu encalço. No quarto de jogos, viram Tim com Damian no cercadinho e Cas segurando a mão do Dick, que chorava. Uma perna do menino estava dobrada e a outra esticada, revelando um tornozelo inchado e roxo.

— O que aconteceu? — Bruce caiu ao lado filho, analisando o machucado. Parecia que o tornozelo dele estava torcido, mas teriam que ir à um ortopedista para ter certeza.

— Eu fui dar uma estrelinha e machuquei meu pé — explicou Dick soluçando.

— Precisamos ir ao médico — Bruce disse.

Clark podia ver que Bruce tentava ficar calmo para não assustar ainda mais os filhos, porém ele próprio estava bastante preocupado. O bilionário pegou o menino de onze anos no colo, tomando o máximo de cuidado com o pé machucado dele.

— Eu vou junto — se prontificou Clark a ir junto, tão preocupado quanto Bruce.

— Não, fique aqui com os outros — disse Bruce agitado. — Te mantenho informado.

O Wayne saiu da sala apressado, correndo atrás de todos os documentos necessários para dar entrada no hospital até que partiu da Mansão, confiando seus outros filhos a Clark.

O jornalista ficou no quarto de jogos junto dos enteados. Depois do acontecido, ninguém mais tinha ânimo para brincar. Assim os três mais velhos decidiram assistir um filme. Cassandra e Damian se alinharam no peito do padrasto, enquanto Tim se deitou na perna de Clark. Jason, o mais distante das crianças Wayne, deitou do outro lado de Tim, mais afastado do mais velho. A cada cinco minutos, o repórter olhava para o celular, desejando ter notícias de Bruce e Dick.

Seu peito estava apertado e sentia uma ansiedade que nunca sentiu antes na boca do estômago. Não entendia o porquê desse desespero todo. Era provavelmente uma torção ou um osso quebrado. Ele mesmo já quebrou vários ossos quando era criança e aprontava na fazenda dos pais, no Kansas. Era esse sentimento que seus pais sentiram todas as vezes com ele?

Foi só depois que anoiteceu que Bruce ligou, parecendo cansado.

— Foi uma torção ruim, não vai precisar engessar, mas vai imobilizar com uma bota ortopédica — informou. — Dick ficou no soro para receber remédio via venosa e estamos esperando o médico voltar para ter a alta. As crianças estão bem?

— Sim, eles dormiram assistindo um filme — falou suavemente um pouco mais aliviado.

— Nossa noite de estreia morando juntos não foi como imaginávamos, hein? — soltou um suspiro. — Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

— Você não vai me afastar agora, mesmo que eu quisesse — disse Clark calmo, mas decidido. — Eu amo seus filhos, Bruce, e nada agora vai me fazer abandoná-los.

A linha ficou silenciosa por vários minutos. Clark até pensou que a ligação havia caído.

— Que bom que esclarecemos isso, porque eu também não pretendia te soltar — Bruce brincou.

— Te amo. Estaremos esperando vocês aqui em casa — o jornalista disse.

— Também te amo — Bruce respondeu, desligando logo em seguida.

O dia de mudança foi completamente diferente do que Clark havia esperado, mas ainda sim, não estava arrependido da decisão que tomara.

** _Continua..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá novamente, amores mio! Eis o começo da parte 4 da série Família Wayne ou Quase Wayne. Os capítulos não foram betados, então me perdoem pelos possíveis erros. Eu tento revisar, mas às vezes erros passam batido. Espero que tenham gostado desse início da história. Quem quiser, a ordem certa das outras histórias da série estará disponibilizada aqui embaixo. Obrigada por terem lido. Espero vê-los nos próximos capítulos. Beijinhos de megawatts de luz! <3
> 
> Série: Família Wayne ou Quase Wayne
> 
> Parte 1 - Bem-vindo à Família
> 
> Parte 2 - A Hora do Castigo
> 
> Parte 3 - Semana Marcada
> 
> Parte 5 - Quando Diana dá mais munição para as crianças Wayne


	2. A Madrugada do Primeiro Dia

Era quase oito e meia da noite quando Bruce atravessou os portões da estrada da propriedade. Estava física e mentalmente cansado e tudo que desejava nesse momento, era tomar um banho quente e descansar, mas antes de fazer qualquer coisa, primeiro tinha que priorizar seus filhos. Dick estava dormindo no banco de trás, morto para o mundo graças aos remédios. Seria tão complicado colocá-lo na cama, mas talvez fosse melhor assim.

Parou o carro em frente à porta da frente ao invés da garagem, pois o caminho para o quarto de Dick seria mais curto. Saiu do carro e abriu a porta de trás e com cuidado, tirou o cinto de segurança do filho e o pegou no colo, sentando-o em seu quadril. Dick nem abriu os olhos, mas se ajeitou melhor, passando os braços finos ao redor do seu pescoço enquanto suas pernas se enroscavam em seu quadril e ajeitando o rosto no seu ombro. O menino parecia um pequeno coala sendo levado dessa forma.

A bota ortopédica arranhava e pinicava as costas de Bruce, porém nem se atreveu a mudar a posição da criança que carregava. Entrou tentando fazer o menor barulho possível. Era cedo para o adulto, mas Clark provavelmente já colocou todas as outras crianças para dormir e só Dick estava sob efeitos dos analgésicos para permanecer dormindo com barulho.

A maioria das luzes do primeiro andar estava desligada, tendo uma ou outra nos corredores para iluminar o caminho para o andar de cima, dando para seguir sem problema em direção à ala leste, onde estavam os quartos. Surgiu a dúvida sobre onde colocaria Dick, no quarto da criança ou no seu? Sentindo-se preocupado só em pensar em deixar seu menino sozinho a vários metros de distância, decidiu que naquela primeira noite, Dick dormiria com ele e Clark no quarto principal.

Passou reto pela porta que tinha uma placa de madeira decorada escrito “Dick” com tinta azul em uma letra infantil para entrar no próprio quarto. Deitado na cama zapeando os canais na TV estava Clark, com algumas roupas suas, uma vez que todas as caixas de roupas dele ainda estavam espalhadas pelo quarto. Ao seu lado da cama, havia um notebook aberto, provavelmente o jornalista estava trabalhando enquanto lhe esperava.

— Ei — saudou Bruce suavemente, chamando a atenção do namorado.

— Oi amor, como o Dick está? — Clark disse no mesmo tom baixo, enquanto se desencostava da cama e abria espaço para Dick deitar no meio da cama. Quando o menino foi depositado no colchão fofo, Clark passou a mão pelos cabelos negros dele em um carinho.

— Não há maiores novidades do que eu já te disse no telefone. Ele vai precisar ficar duas semanas com a bota e essa semana tomando anti-inflamatório para não sentir dor. Os outros se comportaram? — Bruce disse pegando o controle e diminuindo o som da TV.

— Sim — afirmou Clark simplesmente e viu a sobrancelha de Bruce erguer com descrença. — Eles se comportaram, juro! Acho que ficaram um pouco assustados pelo que aconteceu com o Dick, então ficaram quietos assistindo um filme até que dormiram. Acordei eles para comerem um lanche, tomaram banhos juntos na banheira e depois foram dormir. Verifiquei todos não tem nem meia hora.

Bruce pareceu acreditar. O mais velho sentou na cama e se espreguiçou bocejando. Estava realmente cansado. Olhou para o seu travesseiro fofo que lhe tentava a só deitar e deixar ir, mas sua mente insistia em dizer para ir tomar banho primeiro. No final da discussão interna, seu nojo ganhou e levantou da cama.

— Vou tomar um banho. Quer me acompanhar? — Bruce olhou maliciosamente para o namorado.

— Acho que você não tem pique para mais nada essa noite tigrão —brincou Clark. A oferta era realmente tentadora e por mais que estivesse tirando sarro de Bruce, também estava muito cansado para esquentar as coisas entre eles.

— É o sujo falando do mal lavado — resmungou Bruce rabugento, entrando no closet para pegar uma roupa limpa e depois se dirigindo para o banheiro.

Clark voltou a prestar atenção no noticiário. Essa mania que tinha de assistir todos os noticiários noturnos divertia Bruce, porque Clark era notícia. Os dois lados dela ainda por cima!

Clark era aquele que desenvolvia o assunto, fazia entrevista e passava o dia inteiro procurando informações. Dificilmente algum jornal mostrava algo que já não sabia e já não tinha se informado em primeira mão. Por outro lado, o menino do Kansas também era a notícia por ser o “namorado jornalista do Príncipe de Gotham”. Os jornais de fofoca e celebridades sempre acabavam fazendo alguma reportagem sobre o fazendeiro, principalmente quando ele ia para as Galas como acompanhante de Bruce e não a trabalho. Outro dia se surpreendeu ao descobrir que algum paparazzi havia tirado uma foto dele e de Lois em uma barraca de hot-dog perto do Planeta Diário no horário do almoço e de noite já havia teorias de que ele e Bruce terminaram e que Lois havia sido o pivô da separação. O bilionário deu risada quando viu as teorias e ainda brincou dizendo que nem precisava pagar um detetive particular para ficar de olho nele.

O noticiário terminou e Clark mudou para algum canal de filme, enquanto colocava o notebook no colo novamente e começa a navegar na internet em busca de qualquer coisa interessante, até que ouviu o chuveiro sendo desligado e poucos minutos depois Bruce saiu da suíte, vestindo apenas calças de moletom, rodeado de vapor.

Clark encarou descaradamente o moreno. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que atraiu a atenção de um cara como Bruce. O homem mais velho era lindo, inteligente, educado, o fazia rir e o compreendia como ninguém. Bruce secava o cabelo molhado com uma toalha sem perceber que era alvo do olhar do mais novo, que seguia com os olhos famintos uma gota que pingou do cabelo, caiu na clavícula e começou a escorrer obscenamente pelo peito e pelo abdômen sarado até ser barrada pelo cós da calça.

O jornalista lambeu os lábios quando percebeu que a calça do outro estava um pouco larga e pendia displicente abaixo do osso do quadril. Foi automático seu cérebro começar a traçar ideias sobre o corpo do namorado e se desligar do mundo ao redor dele. Finalmente notando como Clark lhe encarava, Bruce sorriu de lado e disse com uma voz rouca:

— Apreciando a visão Kent? — se deliciou com o tom rubro que cobriu as bochechas de Clark. — Tão menino de fazenda — voltou a provocar.

Para se exibir um pouco mais, Bruce amassou a toalha como se fosse uma bola, fazendo questão de flexionar os bíceps musculosos e com um arremesso certeiro, atirou a toalha na cesta de roupa suja que entrou certinho.

— Com uma beldade dessas se exibindo, fica difícil desviar o olhar — Clark disse depois que Bruce jogou a toalha.

— A beldade não serve só para ser exibida, você pode tocar também... —o bilionário sorriu malicioso.

Bruce se aproximou da cama como se fosse um felino se aproximando da presa. Seus olhos não desviaram dos olhos azuis cobalto de Clark. Infelizmente para eles, Dick se remexeu na cama, lembrando-os que não estavam sozinhos no quarto.

— Hoje vai ser só exposição mesmo — suspirou Clark e Bruce concordou com ele, parecendo realmente desolado.

Bruce se ajeitou nas cobertas e tomou cuidado para não chutar o pé machucado do filho e começou a prestar atenção no filme que passava. Era algum besteirol, mas que serviu de propósito para fazê-lo cair no sono e nem percebeu quando Clark desligou a TV e apagou as luzes. Contudo, acordou horas depois, ouvindo a porta do quarto abrir e uma voz fina chamá-lo na beira da cama:

— Papai? — Era Tim, que estava o chamando. O braço apertando em torno de uma baleia de pelúcia.

— Timmy o que foi? — o pai perguntou preocupado, erguendo o tronco para olhar melhor seu segundo mais novo. 

Olhou no relógio digital ao seu lado, uma e quarenta da madrugada. Sentiu Clark se mexer do outro lado da cama e repetir a mesma pergunta que ele tão sonolento quanto. Felizmente, Dick permaneceu imóvel.

— Eu tive um sonho ruim — choramingou com a voz embargada.

— Shh, não foi nada bebê. Você está seguro — Bruce abraçou Tim pelos ombros e o trouxe mais próximo, obrigando o menino a subir na cama. — Deita aqui com o papai, o sonho ruim não vai voltar comigo aqui ok? — acalmou seu filho.

— Tá — o menino parecia mais aliviado e se ajeitou no peito do pai.

A criança e Clark pareceram dormir logo, mas o mais velho ficou ainda bons minutos acordado tentando perseguir o sono de novo. Quando estava quase dormindo, naquela transição de meio em vigilância meio apagado do mundo, ouviu outra porta bater no corredor. Talvez fosse pelo silêncio da casa ou foi porque a batida foi alta mesmo, mas ouviu um “ops” no corredor. Era Jason. O que aquele menino estava fazendo acordado?

O empresário estava quase tirando Tim de cima dele para checar o segundo mais velho, quando sentiu Clark jogar a coberta para o lado e levantar trôpego.

— Eu vou ver... — o jornalista caminhou até a porta. Também não se deu o trabalho de por os óculos. — Jay? – chamou ao ver o menino descendo as escadas.

— Oi Clark... — disse tímido, o que era estranho vindo dele.

— Está tudo bem? Por que está acordado?

— Eu to com fome. Ia descer para tomar leite.

— Ok — O mais velho continuou caminhando até o menino até parar ao seu lado. — Vou fazer uma caneca de leite morno para você.

— Não precisa, posso fazer sozinho.

— Eu sei que você pode, mas eu quero fazer — insistiu.

Jason ainda era muito baixo para alcançar a prateleira de copos e canecas, que Alfred guardava no alto, propositalmente, e Clark tinha medo que Jason se machucasse se tentasse pegar sozinho. Dick de enfermo já era o suficiente naquela casa. Jason, porém, orgulhoso do jeito que era, jamais permitiria que alguém dissesse que ele não era capaz. O jeito era fingir que servi-lo era sua maior vontade.

Clark ligou apenas as luzes LED do gesso em vez da luminária principal, deixando a cozinha com um clima confortável. Nem muito claro, nem muito escuro, o suficiente para trabalharem no leite morno e não despertar totalmente o menino de nove anos de vez. Esperançosamente, depois do leite morno Jason voltaria a sentir sono e a casa voltaria a dormir.

Depois de ferver o leite e colocá-lo na caneca de Jason, Clark colocou só um pouco do chocolate em pó para adoçar, mas não o suficiente para enchê-lo de energia. Clark ficou em silêncio com o enteado até ele sorver todo o conteúdo. Felizmente, o leite fez sua mágica: Jason já estava bocejando de sono novamente.

Com cuidado, porque a criança não gostava de toques, pousou a mão em seu ombro e o guiou em direção à escada para voltar a dormir.

O repórter sentiu uma onda de carinho quando não o sentiu estremecer com seu gesto. Essa sensação de que havia uma pessoinha que confiava plenamente nele o encheu de alegria. Colocou Jason na sua cama e o cobriu com o edredom. O menino não levou nem um minuto para ressonar suavemente na cama, e assim, Clark voltou para seu quarto. Como esperava, Bruce havia voltado a dormir, abraçando seus dois filhos que dormiam na cama com ele.

Clark sentiu que deveria ficar irritado com Bruce por estar dormindo quando era ele que estava cuidando dos filhos dele, mas só sentiu alegria e paz. Bruce não estar pairando de preocupação com Clark sozinho com Jason, significava um enorme gesto de confiança por parte do bilionário. Isso significava que Bruce confiava de que cuidaria da sua prole. Um ano atrás, o repórter não teria tanta certeza de que Bruce o deixaria lidar com os caprichos de uma das crianças.

Mais do que nunca, Clark queria dormir abraçado com o namorado, mas as duas crianças tornariam isso impossível, então se contentou em apenas segurar a mão do mais velho por cima do corpinho das crianças. Sem perceber, caiu no sono novamente. Estava sonhando um sonho bom, quando a babá eletrônica do quarto começou a zunir e o choro de Damian se propagou não apenas pelo aparelho, mas pelas paredes também.

Os dois pais novamente acordaram. Agora eram três da manhã e infelizmente os dois meninos na cama acordaram também e resmungaram do barulho. Bruce foi rápido em sair da cama e socorrer o mais novo.

Clark ouvia o que Bruce dizia na babá eletrônica. Era apenas uma fralda suja e o Wayne manteve a voz tranquila e calma quando cantava “Hey Jude” para ninar Damian de volta ao sono. Sem saber, Bruce acabou colocando Clark para dormir também no outro quarto. O herdeiro Wayne fechou a porta do berçário tonto de sono, mas achou melhor que antes que fosse deitar, fizesse uma ronda pelo quarto dos outros, para garantir que estava tudo bem e não seria acordado de novo.

Jason estava dormindo da mesma forma que Clark o deixou e Cassandra havia se descoberto durante o sono e seu edredom estava no chão, enquanto ela estava encolhida na cama de frio. Bruce a cobriu de volta e tirou o cabelo do rosto dela. Depois de terminada a ronda, voltou para a cama confiante de que teria o sono dos justos finalmente.

Quem dera tivesse se lembrado do despertador às seis da manhã, que despertou todos no quarto. Dick estava mais animado e aproveitou sua condição para exigir colo até a cozinha. Tim acordou com fome e também exigiu ser carregado. Nem cinco minutos depois, o quarto foi invadido pelas outras duas crianças faltantes, que exigiam ser alimentadas com uma infinidade insalubre de cereais açucarados.

Miseráveis de cansaço, os dois adultos se renderam as crianças e levantaram sentindo mais sono do que quando dormiram, mas obedeceram aos “comandos” das crianças em preparar o café da manhã.

— Deus, não é nem sete horas ainda. Só queria dormir mais um pouco — Clark choramingou.

— Aprenda uma coisa Clark... Depois que você tem filhos, você não dorme nunca mais — Bruce disse resignado para o namorado.

Clark olhou surpreso para Bruce. Será que seria assim todas as noites? Uma semente de dúvida começou a plantar em sua mente. Será que era isso mesmo que queria? Uma coisa era lidar com as crianças uma ou duas vezes na semana por algumas horas, outra completamente diferente era lidar com elas 24h, todos os dias, cansado do trabalho e sem dormir. De repente, perdeu o apetite, mas antes que pudesse se distanciar, sentiu todas as crianças lhe envolverem em um abraço apertado e ouviu a vozinha de Cass no seu ouvido:

— Obrigado pelo café da manhã Clark. Te amamos.

Um “te amo” foi seguido pelo resto das crianças e Clark sentia a dúvida se afastar da sua mente. Quem precisava dormir mesmo?

** _Continua..._ **


	3. Uma Manhã Calma

Após o café da manhã que contou com brincadeiras e algumas brigas, o casal decidiu finalmente começar a desencaixotar as coisas de Clark, mas ao invés de deixar as crianças sozinhas e correrem o risco de mais alguém se machucar, os adultos iam aproveitar a ajuda delas, afinal, seria apenas tirar as coisas das caixas e colocar tudo em seu devido lugar — ou armário do banheiro ou no guarda roupas —, pelo menos era esse o plano.

A confusão já começou ao se dirigirem para o quarto, pois Dick aproveitou sua lesão para pedir colo e carinho aos seus pais, que culminou em ciúmes de todas as outras crianças. Bruce subiu com Dick primeiro e precisou descer para pegar Tim e Damian, enquanto Clark pegava Cassandra.

Jason insistiu que não queria colo, mas Bruce quase podia dizer que o menino queria, mas não o colo de Clark e por orgulho, o garota não pediria ao pai. Isso cortava o coração de Bruce. Com exceção de Damian que era seu filho biológico de um relacionamento passado, todos os outros eram adotados e Jason foi, sem dúvida, o seu filho que mais sofreu.

Dick havia perdido os pais quando tinha quatro anos em um acidente no circo que viviam. Bruce estava na arquibancada no dia e presenciou a tragédia. O jovem adulto na época, não teve coração de deixar um menino como Dick parar em um reformatório por causa de racismo e corrupção. No dia seguinte após o acidente, já estava solicitando a guarda e adoção de Dick, indo contra o conselho de Alfred e Lucius.

Tim era seu afilhado e tinha dois anos quando seus pais morreram em um acidente de avião. Bruce conseguiu naturalmente a guarda dele, uma vez que não havia mais parentes vivos.

Cassandra havia sido retirada de uma casa negligente e passou por vários lares adotivos, mas nenhum dos pais teve paciência para lidar com uma menina que tinha dificuldade de comunicação e assim, ela voltava para o orfanato. Dick, Jason e Tim queriam uma irmã e assim Cas se juntou a família. Quando percebeu que não seria devolvida e que era amada, ela começou a ter melhoras na fala e mesmo que agora continuasse tendo acompanhamento com uma fono, Cass falava tão bem quanto qualquer outra criança.

Jason, porém tinha a situação mais delicada. O pai biológico dele era um criminoso que tinha várias passagens na polícia, desde furtos até latrocínio e violência doméstica. Entrava e saía da cadeia, até que um dia fugiu para não pagar pelos crimes. A mãe de Jason era uma viciada em heroína. Ela tentou melhorar pelo filho, mas era um vício muito difícil de largar ainda mais com a vida que ela tinha com o marido. Após a fuga dele, a jovem mãe teve uma recaída e foi sua última, pois com uma dose a mais do que o normal, a levou em overdose no banheiro de casa.

Jason, que tinha cinco anos, chamou o vizinho para ajudar, mas já era tarde demais. Antes que a Assistência Social aparecesse, Jason fugiu e ficou alguns dias na rua passando frio, fome e sofrendo abusos nas mãos de algumas pessoas mal intencionadas, quando em desespero para vender algo para comer, o garotinho tentou roubar as rodas da sua Ferrari. Bruce chegou ao carro antes do menino conseguir tirar a terceira.

A primeira coisa que pensou em fazer quando viu o carro sem as calotas era chamar a polícia sem dar um segundo olhar no ladrãozinho, mas o ronco na barriga de Jason chamou a sua atenção e então, olhou pela primeira vez para a criança. Jason estava sujo, magro e morrendo de fome. Bruce arriscava dizer que assustado também.

Bruce levou Jason para comer e como quem não queria nada, começou a perguntar dos pais dele, por que estava na rua e se tinha para onde ir. No final da noite, Bruce apresentou Dick para Jason em casa e um mês depois, era quase pai de dois meninos. A justiça havia lhe dado apenas a tutela de Jason, pois seu pai ainda estava vivo, embora ausente. Demorou quase um ano e meio para finalmente conseguir a guarda total e mais quatro meses até a adoção.

Jason havia melhorado muito desde então, mas ainda havia algumas atitudes de rua que levava com ele. A psicóloga havia lhe dito o tipo de situação que Jason foi submetido tanto em casa como na rua e provavelmente, essa defensiva que ele tinha duraria o resto da vida. Tinha sido um avanço gigante o menino confiar em Bruce e na família de uma forma geral.

Hoje em dia, Jason estava bem mais relaxado, já que confiava no toque e abraços de Bruce, de Alfred e dos irmãos, porém ainda era cauteloso com estranhos e só agora ele começava lentamente a baixar a guarda com Clark.

— Clark, vamos trocar. Pega o Tim e a Cas, que eu pego o Damian e o Jason — Bruce disse para o namorado e manobrou o segundo mais novo para os braços de Clark, enquanto abaixava e jogava Jason sobre os ombros, arrancando risadinhas dele.

Assim o restante da família subiu para o quarto do casal e encontraram Dick já tirando tudo da caixa, fazendo a maior bagunça. O menino do circo vestia um casaco de lantejoulas que Clark comprou para uma festa a fantasia do Planeta Diário.

— É para ajudar ou para bagunçar que você está aqui Dickie? — Perguntou Bruce, mas parecia mais divertido do que realmente bravo.

— Um pouco dos dois — o menino respondeu com um sorriso mostrando todos os dentes.

— Tive uma ideia! — Exclamou Cass pulando dos braços de Clark. — Podemos fazer um desfile enquanto arrumamos as coisas!

— Bláhhhh, isso é brincadeira de menina! — Jason reclamou.

— Não é não! Meninos também desfilam, eu vi na TV — argumentou Cass com a mão na cintura e fazendo pose de mandona em cima do irmão.

— Que tal, vocês sentarem na cama e jogarem um jogo enquanto eu e o pai de vocês ajeitamos as coisas? — Sugeriu Clark para evitar mais brigas.

— Não! — Exclamaram as quatro crianças em conjunto.

— Dami é muito pequeno para brincar com a gente e ele sempre estraga o jogo —reclamou Tim.

— Que tal um filme? Vocês ainda não assistiram a temporada nova de “como treinar seu dragão” — dessa vez quem falou foi Bruce, já pegando o controle para ligar a Netflix na TV do quarto.

— É “Corrida até o limite” — corrigiu Tim. — Mas eu quero ver — pulou na cama e se ajeitou nos travesseiros e na coberta.

As outras crianças acabaram imitando Tim, porque nem pensar Timmy veria sozinho a série favorita de todos eles. Depois de se ajeitarem na enorme cama King Size, Bruce deu play na TV e as crianças ficaram quietinhas assistindo as aventuras de Soluço e Banguela, enquanto os dois adultos terminavam de ajeitar as coisas.

Bruce e Clark terminaram tudo antes de acabar toda a temporada e os dois adultos se ajeitaram para assistir os episódios com eles. Jason e Dick se alinharam com Bruce, enquanto Cass e Tim ficaram no colo de Clark. Damian ficou em um buraco no meio dos dois e entre os irmãos.

Quando a série acabou, as crianças decidiram assistir mais filmes e os dois adultos foram novamente obrigados a assistir Kumg Fu Panda. Clark nunca foi muito fã de filmes de animação, preferindo muito mais documentários ou filmes de ação. Clark sabia que Bruce gostava dos filmes de suspense ou policiais, mas era um profundo conhecedor dos filmes infantis. O bilionário jurava que sabia todos por causa dos filhos, mas olhando para o moreno mais velho dar risadas das trapalhadas de Po, Clark sabia que filmes de animação eram o prazer culpado dele.

Seu peito encheu de carinho quando via Bruce e as crianças rindo e desejava que a vida de todos eles fosse sempre de alegrias e felicidades. Naquele momento, Clark sabia que faria o impossível para que isso acontecesse.

Bruce olhou para o namorado quando se sentiu observado e questionou:

— O que foi?

Os olhos de Bruce eram de um azul claro quase cinza, quase sempre duros e exigentes. Naquele momento estavam calmos e divertidos, como uma tranquilidade que ele só conseguia alcançar em momentos como aqueles. Clark percebeu que o amava ainda mais.

— Nada, só estou apreciando o momento — se inclinou e beijou os lábios sorridentes do namorado, voltando a prestar atenção no filme logo em seguida.

Bruce não comentou nada, se limitando a se ajeitar ainda melhor e continuar assistindo o filme. O resto daquele dia foi filme atrás de filme na cama deles, com pausas para comida, ligações de Alfred e remédio do Dick.

De noite, quando davam banho nas crianças, Clark pensou que finalmente teria um tempo a sós com o namorado, mas as crianças Wayne subiram para a cama com eles novamente e voltaram a ver qualquer besteirol na Netflix. O repórter nunca viu tantos desenhos da Pixar quanto naquele dia e para ser sincero, mal podia esperar para repetir final de semana como aquele.

— Viu? Eu falei que conhecia todos os desenhos da Disney por causa deles — sussurrou Bruce no meio da noite quando as crianças adormeceram neles.

— Claro Bruce, se isso faz você se sentir melhor —zombou.

— É verdade.

— Aham — Clark riu. Beijou a bochecha de Bruce e virou para o lado dormir. — Boa noite meninão!

Clark fechou os olhos e logo dormiu sonhando com pandas lutadores montados em dragões.

** _Continua..._ **


	4. Domingo É Dia Reservado a Família

Clark acordou e a primeira coisa que sentiu, foi seu braço direito dormente e sua perna direita formigar. Com a mente ainda nublada pelo sono, mas sem se sentir realmente cansado, pensou que seria só em razão da posição. Tentou se virar somente para descobrir que havia alguma coisa pesada em cima dele que o mantinha preso.

Abriu os olhos e olhou para baixo, somente para ver a cabeleira escura e grossa de Dick, que dormia com a boca aberta e tinha um fio de baba escorrendo do canto da boca. Imediatamente, se lembrou que na noite passada os filhos de Bruce dormiram com eles. As crianças passaram o dia inteiro na cama deles, era quase lógico para elas dormirem lá também, fazendo uma festa do pijama improvisada.

Virou a cabeça para o outro lado vendo que o relógio marcava 3:37 PM. Deu um suspiro baixo. Sabia que agora não conseguiria voltar a dormir novamente, porque não se sentia propriamente cansado. Nem dava, apesar de ainda ser de madrugada, foi obrigado a dormir às nove da noite. Seu corpo não estava acostumado a dormir antes da meia noite, isso em um dia agitado.

Retirou Dick com cuidado, deitando-o no colchão de dez mil dólares de Bruce e levantou. Tateando a mão, encontrou seu roupão, o vestiu sem muito barulho e saiu do quarto. Assim que abriu uma fresta da porta, o quarto se clareou com a luz amarela do corredor. Eles esqueceram de apagar as luzes.

Olhando para trás, viu Bruce dormindo tão pesado como as crianças. O bilionário tinha Damian em cima do peito para que o menor não seja esmagado pelos outros, enquanto Jason e Cassandra dividiam seu estômago como travesseiro. Tim estava enrolado atrás de Dick e o usando como um bichinho de pelúcia.

O moreno finalmente saiu do quarto e fechou a porta para não atrapalhar o sono dos outros. Descontraído, seguiu pelos corredores para alcançar a cozinha. Tinha quase certeza que poderia haver um caminho mais fácil para chegar até onde queria, mas não ia se arriscar a “explorar” — como as crianças falavam —, e se perder no meio da madrugada, por isso, manteve o caminho da roça que conhecia.

Quando finalmente chegou à cozinha, ligou apenas as luzes de LED do gesso. A cozinha não estava mais tão impecável agora que Alfred estava longe. A geladeira e o microondas de inox estavam todos sujos com marca de dedos, o chão branco estava machado com alguma coisa e havia pratos e copos na pia para serem lavados.

O fazendeiro olhou aquilo tudo e pensou no ataque que Alfred teria quando voltasse e visse no que a cozinha dele foi transformada. Pegou a jarra da cafeteira e decidiu fazer um café, pois sabia que Bruce só funcionava depois de duas xícaras e pensou que talvez o namorado gostasse desse mimo para começar o dia.

Pegou uma folha do filtro de café e colocou 14 colheres e ligou a máquina. Ouvindo o zumbido suave do café sendo feito, Clark se postou em frente a pia para lavar a louça suja. Assoviando uma música qualquer que se lembrou de ouvir no rádio outro dia, foi limpando os pratos sujos sem pressa. Limpou toda a pia dos restos de comida, secou e guardou a louça. Parou por um instante para tomar um copo de café que já estava pronto, contemplando a cozinha que tinha um ar diferente só de ter a pia limpa.

Tirou do armário todas as xícaras para o café da manhã. Bruce tomava café em uma xícara grande. Alfred tomava chá, mas também em xícaras e as crianças tomavam seus leites e sucos também em xícaras de plástico infantis, com exceção de Damian que tinha um copo especial com a tampa de bico. Clark era o único da casa que tinha o hábito de tomar café em um copo americano. 

Lavou seu copo e o deixou no escorredor, enquanto se dirigia para a lavanderia e pegava vassoura, rodo e um balde com água e panos. Como sempre, tudo estava milimetricamente organizado e se perguntou se por acaso Alfred era alguma divindade que conseguia controlar o tempo ou se tinha algum super poder para conseguir em um único dia ajeitar a mansão inteira e ainda cuidar de todos os moradores. 

O dia já estava começando a amanhecer e mal havia terminado de limpar os armários engordurados quando ouviu o som de passos e logo Bruce apareceu carregando Tim no colo, descalço, com a calça de moletom pendendo no quadril onde o menino estava apoiado, descabelado e mais dormindo do que acordado. O empresário continuava lindo, mesmo com a cara amassado e babado no queixo. Clark estava realmente apaixonado.

O menino de sete anos parecia mais acordado que o pai e aproveitada o estado quase sonâmbulo do mais velho para brincar com os cabelos negros, ora fazia Maria Chiquinha, ora tentava dar nós ou só se contentava em bagunçá-los mais ainda. Clark até previa o trabalho que daria para desembaraçar os fios finos, mas o Wayne não parecia se importar.

— Bom dia — grunhiu Bruce. Diferente da maioria das vezes, seu grunhido era mais pelo sono do que por raiva ou mau humor.

— Bom dia meu amor — Clark se aproximou do namorado beijando sua bochecha e usando a mão molhada para limpar as babas do rosto dele, sentindo a barba rala fazer cócegas na ponta dos seus dedos.

— Bom dia Clark! — Disse o menino animado chutando as pernas.

— Bom dia para você também — o jornalista riu e beijou Tim na bochecha também.

O jornalista tirou o garoto do colo de Bruce passando para o próprio, dessa forma, o empresário poderia pegar o seu café.

— O que você está fazendo? — Perguntou o garoto vendo que algumas partes do balcão da pia estava molhado.

— Estou limpando a cozinha — respondeu.

— Por quê?

— Porque alguém tem que limpar agora que Alfred não está aqui.

— Por quê?

— Porque senão fica sujo.

— Por quê?

— Porque as coisas sujam quando a usamos.

— Por quê?

— Tim chega de pergunta — pediu Bruce se debruçando pela mesa.

— Por quê? — o menino perguntou pela quinta vez em menos de um minuto.

— Porque é muito cedo.

— Falando nisso, por que estão acordados? — Bruce lhe deu um olhar feio pelo “por que”, mas Clark já não era mais atingido por isso.

— Papai prometeu que iríamos ao zoológico bem cedo hoje — disse Tim animado.

O jornalista olhou interrogativamente para Bruce. Com toda a honestidade, esperava que aquele dia, ele e o namorado poderiam passar juntos, somente eles. Ninguém havia lhe falado sobre esse programa.

— Uhum. Todo domingo papai leva a gente pra algum lugar. Às vezes é ‘pro’ aquário, ou para um parque, ou para um playgroud. Hoje a gente combinou que seria no zoológico!

Era inegável a animação da criança com o futuro passeio e Clark fez o máximo para esconder a decepção dele e por mais que Tim não tenha percebido seu desânimo, viu Bruce contrair as sobrancelhas, como se questionasse o porquê de estar tão falsamente.

— E onde estão os outros?

— Ainda dormindo — Tim revirou os olhos para a preguiça dos irmãos. Quando eles iam para um circo, Dick não deixava ninguém atrasar.

— Vai acordar seus irmãos então. Cuidado com o Damian — disse Bruce tirando o menino do colo de Clark e o pondo de pé no chão.

O garotinho sorriu banguela dos dois dentes da frente e correu para fora. Assim que o menino se afastou o suficiente, o empresário voltou a falar:

— Qual o problema? — perguntou sério e até mesmo temeroso.

—Nenhum. Só achei que teríamos mais tempo juntos hoje — Clark tentou dizer casualmente, mas no final o rancor acabou escorregando.

— E teremos tempo juntos. Eu esperava que você fosse com a gente para o zoológico — perguntou verdadeiramente confuso.

— Eu quis dizer só nós dois. Desde que mudei, as crianças estão sempre conosco — a sala ficou em silêncio por um momento, até Clark voltar a falar depois de um suspiro. — Não me entenda mal Bruce. Eu amo as crianças e adoro passar tempo com elas também e podemos fazer vários programas de família, mas... Sei lá, esperava que houvesse um programa só para nós dois também.

— Oh Clark — Bruce andou até o namorado e o abraçou. — Sinto muito que você esteja se sentindo deixado de lado, mas... Domingo eu reservo para ficar com as crianças. Em dia de semana quase não os vejo. Às vezes tenho que sair antes deles acordarem e chego depois do horário de dormir e sexta e sábado costumo sair com você, ou tem algum evento que preciso ir, ou trabalhar. Eles entendem que sou ocupado, mas não quero ser um desses pais ausentes que os façam pensar que não são importantes para mim. 

— Eu entendo Bruce. Realmente. Só que pensei em fazer alguns planos com você, mas podemos marcar alguma coisa quando Alfred voltar e puder olhar as crianças — Clark disse, tentando se animar.

Não era culpa de Bruce ou dos meninos que seus planos não iam vingar aquele dia. Começou o relacionamento com o bilionário já sabendo que provavelmente estava em terceiro ou quarto lugar na lista de prioridades de Bruce.

— Eu juro que vou recompensar você quando Alfred voltar e puder assistir os meninos, só um pouco mais de paciência ok? — Bruce segurou seu rosto e o beijou.

Inicialmente era só um leve roçar de lábios, mas Clark aproveitaria o momento, então abriu a boca pedindo passagem para invadir a boca do namorado com a língua, que foi prontamente atendido. Rodeou a cintura de Bruce com um braço, enquanto a outra mão se embrenhou nos cabelos arrepiados do mais velho, e sentiu ser abraçado de volta pelas mãos quentes do outro.

Foi um beijo calmo, porém intenso entre os dois que espremia toda a saudade física que sentiam um do outro. Era também uma promessa de recompensa das duas partes. Bruce sabia que estava faltando com o namorado, mas Clark também sabia que estava entrando em terreno perigoso quando tentava afastar as crianças, mesmo que seja um pouco.

Bruce era um pouco traumatizado com isso. Os vários namoros que teve não deram certo, porque ninguém conseguia lidar em dividir a atenção do bilionário. O mais próximo que teve de um relacionamento duradouro foi com Tália, a mãe de Damian, mas que após o nascimento do filho percebeu que não era o tipo de vida que queria e simplesmente abriu a mão da guarda do bebê e foi embora, visitando de vez em quando o mais novo dos herdeiros Wayne. 

Os dois iam aprofundando o beijo cada vez mais. Bruce empurrou Clark contra o mármore da pia e entrou com sua mão por debaixo da camiseta do pijama do mais novo, sentindo a pele rija e quente sobre seus dígitos. Clark suspirou com o contato, mas antes que pudesse retribuir o toque, as crianças invadiram a cozinha rindo e conversando em tom alto entre eles, obrigando-os a se separar.

— Ecaaaaaaa, eles estavam se beijando! — Reclamou Jason colocando a língua para fora com nojo.

— É porque eles se amam bobo — disse Cas como se tivesse a anos luz de compreensão com relação ao seu irmão.

— Ainda é nojento — Jason não deu braço a torcer.

— Ok crianças, são exatamente 6:30 AM. Vocês tem uma hora para comerem e se arrumarem, porque 7:30 AM eu estou saindo. Quem não estiver pronto, vai ficar —ameaçou Bruce, cortando uma possível briga antes de começar.

Clark sabia que Bruce jamais largaria as crianças sozinhas, mas surtiu o efeito de medo nelas de qualquer forma, porque logo eles se ajeitavam em seus lugares na bancada/mesa na cozinha para servirem o café da manhã deles com medo de ficarem para trás no passeio. Dick foi o último, porque ajudava Damian na cadeirinha alta.

Mesmo com toda a agilidade deles, a grande família acabou saindo da mansão 8 horas da manhã. Meia hora de atraso era um recorde pessoal deles. Clark, a caminho do zoológico, imaginou que seria um passeio chato, porque realmente não era tão fã de animais. Morar em uma fazenda tirava um pouco a graça de ver animais, mas foi divertido ver as reações de Damian a cada descoberta que fazia. Era gostoso ouvir as histórias que Dick compartilhava dos animais do circo ou como Tim parecia que engoliu uma enciclopédica inteira quando falava das propriedades de cada animal.

Porém, nada o emocionou mais do que sentir uma mão pequena segurar a sua para não se perder na multidão e perceber que a criança que procurou seu toque era Jason, o mais desconfiando de todos os filhos de Bruce. O moreno estava logo atrás olhando aquilo com tanta alegria quanto ele. Clark definitivamente estava se tornando pai.

** _Fim_ **


End file.
